Save me
by Babydoll4414
Summary: One shot. E.N.DxLucy A.U. She was the only light he had ever known and he would be damned if anything took that away from him


**A/N This is just another one shot that i kinda thought up while I was procrastinating. Im thinking of turning it into a two shot but Im undecided so for now its a oneshot.**

**Anyway thankyou for reading and I hope you enjoy it ! **

**Please R/R thankyou!**

Lucy Heartfilia was sixteen years old the day she nearly died. She was young and stupid and the consequences almost proved fatal for her.

It started off as a normal day and that was the problem, it was not a normal day it was her birthday. Instead of waking up to be wished a happy birthday she woke up to her father yelling at her to get dressed and come down stairs.

She done so quickly, thinking that maybe he had a surprise for her. Oh he had a surprise alright... a man more then twice her age who wore a smirk that made a shiver travel down Lucy's spine. His eye's were not kind, the held a wicked shine within their depths.

"Lucy, meet your future husband" her father spoke matter of factly. He didn't even tell her the name of the man in front of her.

"But father... I'm only sixteen years of age, I can't be legally married" she spoke nervously. No way was she marrying this creep! Her father must have rocks in his head to even think that.

"Of course not! Not without your parents permission anyway. Which I have already given. The ceremony will be held tomorrow so be up bright and early, that will be all". He spoke with smugness and left no room for argument.

Lucy didn't respond, she just ran to her bedroom and cried. She cried for the fact her father did not care. She cried for the fact he was going to force her to be married at so young. She cried for the fact that she knew what this marriage meant, that she would be condemned to life as a womb with legs. She cried for her momma who was not here to save her and she cried for the fact she had to leave it all behind. She would never see her precious momma's grave again if she ran from this. And running was the only option she had left.

To save herself she had to leave so many parts of herself behind, but she would do it. She had no idea where she would go all she knew was that there had to be more for her... more for life than this.

She packed her bag and waited for night to fall. She packed some clothes, food and whatever jewellery she thought might be worth something if she needed to trade goods for food once she ran out.

The last thing she packed was her most precious, the two things her mother left her that meant more then the rest.

Her celestial keys. Cancer, key of the giant crab and Aquarius, key of the water bearer.

When her clock struck 12am she sighed to herself 'it's time'.

She left through the forest at the farthest point in the garden- a place she was told never to go- and walked until her legs were sore. Until her body felt weak and her limbs felt numb.

That was when she heard it.

_**"Who is the child wandering alone through the woods**_

_**Staying out later then a child ever should"**_

As the voice came closer Lucy started running, as fast as her legs could carry her.

_**"Silly little girl trying to run away**_

_**Keep going little child we came out to play"**_

How are they getting closer then before!

_**"Silly little one, you think you can escape us? **_

_**You will pay dearly for making such a fuss" **_

Lucy was starting to run out of breath, her head was pounding from lack of oxygen and her lungs felt cold.

She put every ounce of strength she had into her legs and ran as fast as she possibly could.

It wasn't enough.

Everything happened so quickly. Something grabbed her from behind, she screamed as loud as her burning lungs could manage, she turned her head just enough to see what had grabbed her. The most terrifying entity she had ever laid eyes on, with bright red eyes that took up half its face and an evil smile they took up the other half filled with hundreds of sharp thin teeth. Then she fainted.

She woke up on a cold floor, in a small room surrounded by at least fifteen people... no not people, demons. All smiling, all staring at her. Some were quite large and others were quite small. Some even looked rather human while others look animalistic and feral. There were some standing further away from her so she couldn't get a proper look but the ones in clear view all had one thing in common. Their eyes contained looks of pure malice.

"Well this is a treat isn't it? It has been so many years since any of us have gotten to feast on a human! She is only small and we have to share but I bet she will be delicious.. especially now that she is terrified". One of the bigger demons spoke.

"Yes waiting for her to wake up was the right choice, she will be even tastier now". A smaller demon with a high pitched voice added.

"Since I caught her, I think its only fair that I go first. Any objections" spoke the vicious creature who captured her in the first place

Her heart pounded in her chest so loud she could hear it in her own ears. She was going to die and there was nothing she could do.

Then from the back of the group a young boy walked forward. He couldn't have been much older then her. He had pink hair and looked rather human, Lucy would even go so far as to say he was rather beautiful. The only telling that he was a demon were the back markings that covered his body and the horns upon his head.

Then he spoke in a commanding tone that sent chills through Lucy's entire body.

"No, I want her".

* * *

The news had spread like a wild fire through the castle. Dagon had capture a human and there was going to be a feast.

Seventeen year old Etherious Natsu Dragneel (although he much preferred to just be called Natsu) had never had much interest in eating a human, he didn't like to idea of eating something when he didn't even know how hygienic the thing actually was. Humans were such vile creatures.

Still he went, if for nothing more then to sait his own curiosity. But what happened next he could never expect.

Lying on the floor was what he could only describe as a creature of pure light. The only light he had ever seen in his entire existence.

She was so small and defenceless, with a halo of blond hair adorning her head. She looked so innocent and it made his heart clench.

The wanted to eat her? What a waste.

But then she opened her eyes, and stared around the room. She looked even smaller then she had before.

He could hear the others talking but he didn't give a damn what they were saying. She. Was. His.

She looked so terrified, so pure. This world didn't deserve to have her light in it. He didn't deserve to be in the presence of such a light. But he would take it anyway, all of it. He would have her all to himself. To hell with the rest.

"Any objections?" He heard Dagon ask.

He walked forward. Not a single doubt in his mind.

"No, I want her" he spoke in a tone that left no room for any objections.

"That's not fair! What claim do you have to her?" One of the lower level demons he had never even bothered to learn the name of squealed.

"Anybody who lays a single finger on her, gets turned to ashes! How's that for a claim". He raised his voice as he spoke.

The room sent completely silent as he walked over to the treasure he was shaking silently hugging her knees. He picked her up with minimal effort, she didn't even try to fight him. He supposed he was the lesser of two evils.

She smelled nice, he could tell she was dirty after running and being on the floor but underneath all that she smelled really nice. She was soft and she fit into his arms so perfectly.

He walked her all the way to his bedroom and placed her gently on his bed before sitting in the seat across from it. He wasn't quite sure what to say to her.

"Are you going to rape me now?" She spoke in a soft and clearly terrified voice.

"Ummm what?" Why the fuck would he do that? Why would she even think he would do that.

"Are you going to eat me yourself?"

"What! No! Why the fuck would I do either of those things?" He was actually rather offended.

"Are you going to hurt me at all?" She has tears in her eyes, she was clearly beside herself with fear.

"No! I took you away from them so they wouldn't hurt you, I don't want to hurt you".

She visibly sighed in relief, she trusted him? He knew he wasn't lying but why the fuck just trust a demon.

"Do you trust me?" He was very confused and had to know.

"You clearly have more power then me, you have every advantage to do whatever you want to me and there would be nothing I could do about it. What reason would you have to lie?" She explained matter of factly.

She had a good point.

"Well good, I'm going to take care of you okay? Stick close to me at all times and nothing will hurt you".

"Thankyou, and umm thankyou for saving me". She got up off the bed and hugged him.

It got him thinking, if she could trust a demon and hug a demon... Could she ever love a demon?

He hoped so.

He had never hoped for anything in his entire life but damn he hoped for this, for her.


End file.
